dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening Crawl/The New Republic
Here's how the Opening crawl and the construction of the New Republic goes in The Beginning Adventure. Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see The Beginning Adventure. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got The Beginning Adventure, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Yuna and those dragon riders! Voice: Remembering, Yuna and those dragon riders. music video plays with Yuna and the dragon riders Audience: clapping Patchy: I can't believe I lost The Beginning Adventure''. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "The Beginning Adventure" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "The Beginning Adventure"! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. [grabs a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg]'' Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty '''Potty:' Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Yuna and her friends. Only for Yuna and her friends!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! [the swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand]'' We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more '''Potty:' in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Dragon adventures! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! it just shows Yuna and Nightstar flying in the sky with the "How to Train Your Dragon" theme play. And the screen goes blank Patchy: That's it? That's "The Beginning Adventure"? growls THAT WAS JUST A DARN CHEAP VIDEO OF YUNA AND NIGHTSTAR!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears YUNA AND HER FRIENDS BETRAYED US! cries Why did I love How to Train Your Dragon and became a brony in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my How to Train Your Dragon and My Little Pony stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "The Beginning Adventure" And now, for the real "The Beginning Adventure"! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. "Stuingtion Productions" proudly presents.... Dragon Quest Adventures.... The Beginning Adventure Victory! Our heroes have finally defeated all of the their biggest, baddest, and most hated foes into one alliance. Including the Evil Bowser Koopa. Several years, have passed since the Battle for Equestria and Berk's Freedom. And now the The Daring Dragon Riders, as well as the restof our heroes are now living in peace. Now that the majority of all the evil have been eradicated, and the Sith has been destroyed. And together, they've started to rejuvinate the Jedi Council and the Republic back to what it once was before Order 66. And they've incorperated new things, such as Dinosaur and Dragon Training progames, Lightsaber construction buildings, and preperations for any future attacks. And they've even started Dragon cross-breeding experiments, to create new dragon species. And the Daring Dragon Riders and their friends have started taking in their own Padawans and are slowly being the Jedi population back up, sky high. However, Luke Skywalker hasd gone away to an unknown location, that no one knows about. And unknown to our heroes, a new threat might be coming for them, and it will test their strength and knowledge of the Force. As we start off in the land of Equestria and The Isle of Berk.... scrolls to into Earth's atmosphere and into the skies, and we see the dragons flying by Yuna: YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (As the dragons are flying through we see some new things in Canterlot) Blythe Baxter: Alright, let's have another go at it! (Blows whistle) Raptors go again and race through the course line and then pounce on dummies that look like Stormtroopers as they tear them to shreads Blythe Baxter: Nice! Now, take 10, we'll proceed later. (blows whistles) raptors then race back to their paddacks Blythe walks down from the training stand, she meets up with her Padawan learner, Eliza Thornberry Blythe Baxter: Eliza, good to see you. Eliza: The raptors are doing well, your training is really paying off. Blythe Baxter: Thank you. Now, I think now would be a good time for some training. Eliza: Yes, master. then start walking for the Temple as they past by a house where some new crossbreed Dragon Hatchlings emerge from the door Blythe Baxter: Well, it looks like we have some new dragons joining us. Eliza: Oh yes. they past by a big warehouse where we see a hug starship understand construction as we hear various workers calling orders, then Blythe and Eliza reach a brand new Jedi Temple, where isnide we see it has a museum section, showing off stuff from the old Republic past Jedi Knights, and the Old Clone Trooper army then we view many of the Jedi Masters training new Younglings. As the Daring Dragon Riders then land onto the landing bay next to the temple we come to a look out point on the temple we see the riders come up onto it and gaze out at all the many things incorporated into the city Yuna: Well, everything is now back to how it used to be! Hiccup: It sure is! Skyla: And to think it only took us 15 years to make it so. Fishlegs: Indeed, but now we can all live in peace and balance at last! starts (the Riders) :Morning in Ponyville shimmers :Morning in Ponyville shines :And I know for absolute certain :That everything is certainly fine :Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey ::There's en route to ::There's : Morning, Riders! : ::Our home is so gentle and still ::Can things ever go wrong? ::I don't think that they will ::Morning in Ponyville shimmers ::Morning in Ponyville shines ::And I know for absolute certain ::That everything is certainly fine! ::Life in Equestria and Berk shimmers ::Life in Equestria and Berk shines ::And I know for absolute certain :cast ::That everything (that everything) ::Yes, everything (yes, everything) ::Yes, everything is certainly fine ::It’s fine Thompson Colt: Yes! Everything’s going to be just....[then suddenly an air raid siren goes off Thompson Colt: Huh? What's wrong, did I say a secret password? Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy